Operation Mistletoe
by Vicky
Summary: Nan & Bess devise a plan involving mistletoe and a certain couple


OPERATION MISTLETOE   
A "Little Men" Fan-Fiction Story - by Vicky 

"Is it much farther?" Bess wrapped her coat tight around her, trying to prevent the cold winter air from making contact with her body. 

"I know it's just ahead," Nan replied, hiking through the snow ahead of Bess. 

"Why are we out here again?" Bess questioned. Nan had never given her a clear explanation for their journey, only that it was 'very important.' 

Nan stopped and turned to face Bess. "We're here. Now I can tell you why I dragged you into the woods." Bess rolled her eyes and tapped her foot, obviously annoyed. Nan quickly continued, pointing to a tree, "This is mistletoe. When two people stand under it they have to kiss. I saw it the other day when Nat and I were out here." 

"I get it. You want to put it in the house and get Aunt Jo and Nick to kiss!" Bess was becoming more excited. Maybe the trek wasn't as bad as she previously thought. "What a great idea! Now get it and let's go home. I'm freezing!" Nan pulled the mistletoe from the tree and the girls headed back to Plumfield. 

* * * * * * * * * * 

Jo met the girls at the front door. "Where have you two been?" 

Nan quickly stuffed the mistletoe in her pocket, hoping Jo didn't see it. "We were looking at the . . . beautiful scenery Aunt Jo," Bess replied. 

"The trees are ... so pretty when they're ... covered in snow." Nan tried to hide the mischievous grin on her face but failed miserably. 

Jo raised an eyebrow at the pair and put her hands on her hips. "What are you two up to?" 

"Nothin'. Honest," Nan shook her head. 

Not quite believing their story, Jo gave up on getting anymore information and ushered the girls inside. 

* * * * * * * * * * 

Nan and Bess ran upstairs to their bedroom and closed the door behind them. "I thought that Aunt Jo was going to see the mistletoe Nan. Good thing you hid it." 

Removing her coat, Nan placed the plant on her bed. "Where are we gonna put it? It has to be in a place where they'd least expect it, but where'd they'd eventually end up together." 

The girls sat in silence, thinking. "We could put it ... No, that's too obvious," Bess offered, "Maybe in the ... That wouldn't work either. This is tough." 

"I got it!" exclaimed Nan. 

"Tell me," Bess moved to the edge of her bed, eager to hear Nan's plan. 

* * * * * * * * * * 

Jo entered the kitchen, still puzzling over Nan and Bess. "What are ya thinkin' about?" Asia questioned, lifting the lid from a steaming pot on the stove. 

"I have a feeling that Nan and Bess are up to something, but I don't know what," Jo sat down and looked to Asia for advice. 

"What would those two be doin'? If I was you, I'd be happy just ta see 'em gettin' along," Asia stated. 

"You're right. Why am I worrying about them? They're old enough to know not to get into trouble ... well, too much trouble." 

Nick entered the kitchen, his nose and ears red from the cold outside, "Worry 'bout what?" 

"Jo thinks that Nan and Bess have some scheme in the works," explained Asia. 

Nick laughed, "I'd be worried 'bout Nan. She's come up with some pretty good ones." Nick started laughing, reminiscing about Nan's past pranks. 

"Thanks, Nick," Jo said with a hint of sarcasm. 

* * * * * * * * * * 

Nan and Bess quietly crept downstairs, mistletoe and string in hand. "You're idea is excellent, Nan," Bess whispered. 

"I hope this works. Our other plans to make Mrs. Jo an' Nick kiss have backfired." The girls entered the parlor and looked around to make sure no one was in the room. 

"This is fool-proof. Nothing can go wrong ... although we've said that about everything." The pair laughed as the hung the mistletoe in Nan's special spot. 

"Okay. Part one is done," Nan proudly remarked. "Now we just need to initiate phase two of 'Operation Mistletoe.'" 

"Here goes nothing," Bess took a deep breath. "Aunt Jo, Nick, can you please some in here for a minute?" 

* * * * * * * * * * 

In the kitchen, Jo stood, hearing Bess' call. "I told you they were up to something," she said to Asia. 

"Ah, it's probably nothin'," Nick assured her, "Let's go an' see." 

Nick and Jo entered the parlor. "What did you need Bess?" Jo questioned, crossing her arms in front of her. 

"Look up," Nan directed, pointing above the pair. Nan and Bess had hung the mistletoe just inside the parlor, near the entrance from the kitchen. 

Jo sighed, "Mistletoe." 

Nick just smiled, he wanted to remember to thank the girls for this later. "Ya know what that means, don't ya?" 

"You have to kiss," Bess answered, almost interrupting him. 

"I realize that," Jo said, turning to the girls. "Is this what you were doing in the woods?" Both Nan and Bess nodded their heads. 

"Well?" Nick asked. 

"This is kind of awkward." Jo began to blush. 

Nick looked at her. "It's tradition. Don't hafta mean a thing." 

Jo whispered in his ear, "What if it does?" 

"What was that?" Nan inquired. 

"Nothing," Jo smiled, "Let's get this over with so that they'll stop pestering us." 

Nick leaned closer to Jo as their lips softly brushed. The pair's kiss lingered, neither wanting it to end, both wishing Nan and Bess weren't there to witness it. Jo pulled away and Nick grinned, "Wasn't so bad, was it?" 

"We may have to put more mistletoe around the house," she said, leaning in for another kiss. 

"We can take care of that!" both girls exclaimed. They ran upstairs to get their coats for another journey into the woods.   


_All characters (c) PAXtv, Little Men and all other relevant parties. This story has been written for the enjoyment of other Little Men fans and is not menat to infringe upon the copyrights of the above people._


End file.
